


Midnight Lovers

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy is just an acrobatic thief trying to prove to himself and anyone willing to look that he’s a badass. Unfortunately, the eyes he ends up drawing to himself are a beautiful blue that he’ll never escape.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Tbh, at this point, you know what you’re signing up for:Jeremy+Ryan=feelsLike do I ever write anything else?
Comments: 44
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy saw her from across the room and his heart stopped working for at least twenty seconds. She was beautiful, the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. She looked like an Amazon. Not built like she was a gym rat, but still strong and tall.

Her light brown hair was swept up into a bun, with a blue headband behind her curled bangs. The headband matched the gown, which was fluffy and sparkled in the low lights of the ballroom. A black choker around her neck, white gloves that went halfway up her biceps, and pearl earrings completed the look and Jeremy knew he’d seen it before. It was based on something, but he couldn’t quite place it. The only thing that seemed out of place was the lacy black mask over her eyes. But it was a masquerade.

He found himself almost magnetically pulled towards her. She was heart-stopingly beautiful and the closer he got the more her periwinkle eyes called to him. She noticed his staring and her pink lips pulled into a frown. He felt actually annoyed at himself for causing her to frown. When he finally stopped in front of her, he bowed and held out his hand.

“Fair lady, I come to beg a favor,” he called softly, “A dance with you should be the greatest gift I could receive.”

He turned his head up to grin at her, but kept himself bowed. She was blushing, her face flushed pink. She was adorable. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. She looked around briefly, hesitant, before she put her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles lightly before he led her out to the garden. 

He took her waist with his other hand and she laid her hand over his shoulder. It took them a moment to start dancing correctly, as she attempted to lead first and had to make herself take the follow position. Jeremy just smiled wider. She was an Amazon, he thought, of course she knew how to lead a man. Especially one shorter than her. 

She was blushing still as they danced, moving in a simple pattern. Jeremy wished he’d taken those dance classes so he could do a real waltz or something to impress her, but unfortunately he’d spent his time playing video games and breaking into jewelry stores. He had a feeling those skills wouldn’t impress her. 

“I’m surprised to find someone so beautiful here,” he admitted, “I thought Ramsey only knew lowlifes.” 

Her face passed from pink to red.

“A-are you?” She squeaked in a tiny voice.

“Am I a lowlife?” He clarified, continuing when she nodded, “Ah... I would have to say yes, actually. I’m a thief. Don’t worry, though, I’m only after one thing from you.”

She frowned a little, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I’d like to steal your heart,” he teased, winking.

She seemed to fizzle out from that, suddenly choking and tripping on her dress, sending them to the ground. She landed over him and Jeremy had never before been so thrilled to smash his head on concrete. Her palms landed next to his head and she stared down at him with wide eyes. His heart was in his throat as he reached up to take her face in his hands. She let him gently pull her mouth to his and press a sweet, chaste kiss on her pretty lips. 

_Ding dong!_

She shot up onto her feet as a clock bell somewhere chimed.

_Ding dong!_

“Shit!” She hissed.

She bent down and yanked her shoes off. Glass slippers, Jeremy realized.

_Ding dong!_

“Cinderella!” He called out.

She threw him a panicked look.

_Ding dong!_

She turned away from him and fled in a hurry.

_Ding dong!_

Jeremy scrambled to his feet, but wobbled. 

_Ding dong!_

His head throbbed in pain as he stumbled towards her retreating form.

_Ding dong!_

“Cinderella, wait!” He called.

She looked over her shoulder at him, tossing another panicked look his way. 

_Ding dong!_

Jeremy tripped on something, tumbling to his knees with a grunt.

_Ding dong!_

She disappeared around a corner while Jeremy tried to get his head to clear. He looked at what he tripped on. One of her shoes. 

_Ding dong!_

He was struggling to focus on the glass slipper in his hand. 

“Fuck!” He grunted, touching the back of his head, “I better not be concussed.”

_Ding dong!_

He brought his hand to his face. No blood. He was probably going to be fine.

_Ding dong!_

He stared at the place she’d vanished from and her shoe in his hand. _Damnit, just my luck. This is my fucking fairytale. Great._

~

Jeremy looked everywhere he could think of for Cinderella. If she knew Ramsey well enough to be invited to a party, it seemed like she was probably also a criminal or at least somehow connected to one. So he searched all the proper bars and underground hangouts to no avail. Her shoe provided no assistance, but it did sort of amuse him that the story was so similar to the fairytale. 

No one seemed to know her either. He would’ve thought everyone would, considering just how beautiful she was. He wondered if she was new to the life. She almost had to be if no one had noticed her yet. He especially tired to talk to other guests at the party but they all said they either didn’t see or know her. 

His best bet was to ask Ramsey, but the thing about that was, he hadn’t been invited. He’d snuck in using questionable means and stolen something, so he wasn’t exactly in a favorable position with the man. So he had to go for the next best thing: breaking in again. Security had been ramped up since he’d made off with the original item he stole, but it still wasn’t too insane. For him anyway.

He’d scaled the building, jimmied the window’s lock, and gotten into the office in less than ten minutes. The computer was of course protected, that he’d counted on. The unaccounted for part was suddenly hearing voices nearing the office door. 

Offices are certainly not known for their abundance of hiding places. Luckily there was a couch in this one with just enough space between it and the wall for him to shove his wide body in sideways. He cursed every donut he’d ever eaten as he attempted to breathe normally in the confined space.

“-ated to anyone!” Ramsey was grumbling about when the door opened.

“So then relax,” someone else grunted, “It’s only been a week. He hasn’t sold it yet. We’ll find him when he tries.”

“You don’t know that!” Ramsey snapped, “For all we know, he’s in Liberty by now!”

The other person snorted and Jeremy froze as they sat on the couch. _Shit! That’s really fucking close!_

“He’s not in Liberty,” they muttered, “I’m sure he’s confident enough to think he’ll be safe. No worries, we’ll find the cocky bastard.”

Jeremy got a sinking feeling in his guts. It’s only been a week, selling an item, being cocky. They were talking about him, weren’t they? It’d only been a week since the party. _Shit._ He was in trouble. He actually hadn’t planned on selling it. There were several things he stole just because he could. 

The person on the couch stood up suddenly and Jeremy could just barely spot a ponytail before they moved out of sight. He frowned. _Cinderella?_ The person talking had such a deep voice though. Was their hair just crazy similar? Maybe they were related.

“Geoff, I’ve got good news for you,” ponytail announced, “We’re gonna catch your thief.”

_Oh no._ That wasn’t good news for Jeremy. A shadow fell over Jeremy and before he could react by doing literally anything, the couch was shoved aside and he was grabbed by his collar and hoisted up. He barely had his toes on the floor. The person holding him had face paint on. _Vagabond._

“Haha, oops?” He offered shakily.

Vagabond looked him up and down and then looked at Geoff.

“Your security sucks if midgets can get in,” he scoffed.

“I’m not a midget!” Jeremy protested, “Just because you’re a giant freak doesn’t mean I’m a midget!”

The Vagabond seized his face around his mouth in one gloved hand.

“The fuck did you just say to me you little shit?!” He snarled in his face.

Jeremy was distracted by Vagabond’s periwinkle eyes. His own widened. _Cinderella?? Cinderella!_

“Say you’re sorry and I won’t beat you to death,” Vagabond growled.

He lifted his hand off, but Jeremy was still reeling. _Cinderella?!_

“No fucking way!” He exclaimed out loud.

He got a hard backhand that returned him to reality and he swayed. _Oh fuck. I’m about to die._

“Fucking _ow!”_ He hissed, rubbing his face.

He looked back at Vagabond, eyes darting all over him. Down to his boots especially. _No way._

“Are you...checking me out right now?” Vagabond grunted, “Gross. Geoff, take this, I don’t want it near me.”

He shoved Jeremy, whose face was burning in embarrassment, towards Geoff who immediately stepped away from him.

“I don’t want it either!” He snapped.

Jeremy was reeling. _Vagabond is Cinderella. No fucking wonder he wears the damn paint and mask! He’s fucking gorgeous!_ He wasn’t listening too closely, but it sounded like the two were arguing over who had to beat the hell out of him. Jeremy’s eyes flicked to the open window. He mentally kicked himself. That’s how they figured out he was there.

He dashed for it, intending to dive through, but his jacket was caught a few feet from it. He slipped out of it and dove, catching himself by his foot. He started to swing away when his ankle was grabbed tightly. He kicked with the other foot.

“Stop it, you idiot!” Vagabond yelled down at him, “You’re going to fall and bust your skull open!”

“I’m not!” Jeremy shouted back.

He slammed a particularly hard stomp on the guy’s fingers. He let go with a grunt of pain and Jeremy swung off, grabbing the sill of a nearby window as he fell. He hopped upward to another and swung himself up onto the roof. He sprinted across it and launched himself towards a nearby tree. He swung off the branch onto another and stopped only a second to catch his breath before hopping and swinging his way through the woods that backed up to Ramsey’s property. 

_Fucking Christ, I’m in so much trouble!_


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s wrong, Prince Charming?” 

Jeremy shuddered at the voice. He watched Vagabond closely as he approached. His natural reaction was to press back against the wall harder, but he was already flush against it. Vagabond loomed over him, forcing him to strain his neck to look up at him. 

“Aw, you prefer Cinderella?” Vagabond taunted, “You want a pretty girl to bend over and take it for you, Prince?”

He put his hands on his belt and Jeremy swallowed, trying and failing not to watch the motion. He opened his belt, a sight that sent shivers through Jeremy. He slowly undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Jeremy drooled at the sight of it. So big and pretty like him. 

“You be a good boy and take mine,” Vagabond spoke in a low, almost growl.

“Then I’ll take yours,” Cinderella’s voice squeaked from Vagabond’s lips.

Jeremy moaned, letting his mouth drop open to take Vagabond’s cock. A frankly embarrassing amount of drool flowed out, but this didn’t seem to deter Vagabond whose cock shoved past his lips, over his tongue, and down his throat in one thrust. Jeremy choked, struggling to breathe and his arms flexed against the restraints. _Fuck fuck fuck! I’m suffocating! Fuck! I’m gonna die!_

Jeremy jolted awake, rolling to his back and gasping loudly. He curled onto his side as he caught his breath. He groped for his phone to check the time, wincing as the sudden light hit his eyes. 8:56am. He sighed, dropping his phone on the bed. He scowled at the puddle of drool on his pillow. 

Three days in a row he’d had that dream. Three days since discovering the Vagabond was the beautiful woman he’d been crushing on. Three days since he almost got beaten to death. Three days since he’d left his apartment for fear he’d step out and immediately get grabbed. 

They knew what he looked like now. He was screwed. Plus they knew he was short. It was a neon sign for a dude to be short. Like a giant flashing arrow pointing down at you saying “Hey, remember me!” 

“I’m fucked,” he grumbled, “Like not even the good way.”

He looked down at his boner and sighed. His life was a mess. Truly and completely. After an intense inner debate with himself that lasted all of three seconds, he shoved his hand in his boxers and started jerking off. Images of Cinderella’s blushing face between his thighs got him there pretty quickly. He ignored the part where her face switched to Vagabond’s. Even though he was definitely imagining face paint when he came.

“F-fuck, V-vagabond,” he breathed out, groaning.

_Jesus fucking Christ, I have problems._ He sighed as he caught his breath and wiped his hand off on his boxers. He needed to stop thinking about Vagabond and start thinking about what the fuck he was going to do. 

Ramsey wasn’t happy about the break-in and no doubt even less happy about the second one. He needed to return the item in question, but he wasn’t sure how to do that without immediately getting his throat sliced. Breaking in to leave it was out, that’d just piss him off more. Walking to the front door was also a good way to get shot on sight. 

His only other idea was to meet with the guy under a different name and hope he could talk fast enough to get out of dying. He was likely in for one hell of a beating either way, but hopefully, if he played his cards right, he could get the ending where he got beat near death instead of straight to it. He was not exactly confident in that plan.

His other issue was: would Vagabond remember? Because if he did, Jeremy was sure he’d be in some serious trouble. He’d seen Vagabond in drag. Had flirted and danced with him in drag. Had kissed him in drag. Fuck, the man’s lips were softer than they had any right to be. Anyway, if he got close enough to beat the shit out of Jeremy, would he remember all this? Because if he did, no doubt he’d kill him on the spot.

Jeremy figured his best bet was to try and change up his appearance, which he had to some degree. It’d only been three days, but he’d dyed his hair and let his beard grow out. Not a lot of change, but he’d been clean shaven the night of the party and obviously purple hair wasn’t there when it’d happened. He was thankful he kept hair dye in his bathroom. So he thought maybe he was different enough not to trigger anything. And Vagabond hadn’t recognized him in the office, so maybe he had a chance. 

He finally hauled himself out of bed. There was no point in working himself into an anxiety attack. He just had to do it and pray. Hopefully god wouldn’t mind he was an atheist.

~

Jeremy swallowed thickly as the car pulled up and the two men stepped out. He really tried not to, but ended up obviously checking Vagabond out, looking closely at his boots. They certainly looked a lot different than the glass slippers. He could see a frown twist onto the guy’s mouth and again felt the bizarre self-annoyance that he caused it. 

“Rimmy Tim,” Ramsey greeted as they stopped in front of him, “Would you care to explain what the fuck you’re trying to pull?”

Jeremy wondered how quickly he’d figured out that Rimmy wasn’t a random trying to give them intel. He held out the package, careful not to step or move forward.

“I believe this is yours,” he answered, “I’d like to return it. I really didn’t think you’d miss it.”

Which was accurate. He’d gone in to take whatever, just to prove to himself he could. Vagabond stepped forward and Jeremy flinched backwards, knocking into his own front bumper. His face burned as the man retrieved the item, grinning sadistically at Jeremy’s squirming. Jeremy did his best to look the man in his beautiful eyes instead of his pretty lips. _Why couldn’t he just wear the mask??_ Jeremy lamented.

“So then, what did you take it for?” Ramsey asked once the package was safely in his hands.

Jeremy looked away, nervously clearing his throat. 

“There was no particular reason,” he muttered.

“And what were you doing the second break in?” Ramsey pressed, “What were you after on my computer?”

Jeremy shifted nervously, glancing at Vagabond before staring at the ground. He didn’t consider what the fuck cover he should use. 

“Oh, gross!” Ramsey suddenly exclaimed, “V, he’s fucking flirting with you!”

Jeremy’s eyes shot back up and he blushed furiously. Technically that wasn’t _untrue._ He had gone with the intention of finding him, but that was before he knew Cinderella and Vagabond were the same.

“N-no! I’m not!” He denied, hands gesturing frantically, “I-I w-wouldn’t-! Th-that’s not-!”

“Then why were you there?” Vagabond prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy realized something: if he _wasn’t_ there to flirt with Vagabond, then they’d assume he was there for something actually important. He looked at the ground, covering his face in frustration and embarrassment.

“O-okay...I-I was...” he muttered miserably.

“This is the worst thing to happen to me,” Geoff grunted, “Urgh, I got dragged into your sex life. Fucking _gross._ Urk. I’m gonna hurl.”

“Don’t be a child, Geoffrey,” Vagabond muttered bitterly, “As if I haven’t been pulled into yours.”

_Actually, no I was there planting a bomb, please kill me,_ Jeremy thought, embarrassed. He dropped his hands from his burning face and tried to appear repentant.

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I-it won’t happen a-again.”

“Damn right it won’t,” Geoff growled, “You wanna flirt with Vagabond, go on a fucking murder-date that doesn’t involve me.”

“Who says I wanna murder-date him?” Vagabond scoffed, “So small.”

“I’m not!” Jeremy protested, “You’re just freakishly tall!”

Cinderella had been even taller in the glass slippers. Just because he was into it, didn’t mean he wanted to be reminded how short he was. Vagabond advanced on him, gripping him by the face again. Jeremy grunted in annoyance.

“Someone who wants in my pants shouldn’t insult me,” he warned, “Not the way to get on my good side.”

He pulled his hand away.

“Then what is?” Jeremy blurted.

_What?! Why did I just say that?!_ Vagabond grinned a wild, shark-like smile and leaned down. 

“Servitude,” He whispered in Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy shuddered as Vagabond pulled away from him. He winked, fucking _winked_ and fired a finger gun at Jeremy before turning to leave. Ramsey was grumbling at him as they got in the vehicle, but Jeremy couldn’t fucking breathe, let alone move or listen to what the guy was saying.

_Jesus fucking Christ, what have I done?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy stared at the man as he pulled up. He debated about just hitting reverse to back out and run for it, but he’d already seen him. If he tried to run now, that’d piss him off and he’d just got away with pissing him off. He’d just taken a week off to recover from his near death experience of pissing him off.

And he’d jerked off to him every single day. But that was irrelevant.

He put the car in park and got out as slowly as possible, trying to delay the inevitable. Vagabond just watched him with a knowing smirk. _What is his obsession with not wearing the mask around me?! He fucking knows._ Jeremy closed his door and walked up to where he was leaning on a motorcycle. 

Jeremy became distracted by the bike, eyes going wide. _Damn._ He hurried the last few steps, crouching down to run a hand over the body. He grinned at the mods and the custom paint job. _This is Griff’s handiwork, no doubt._

“Damn, Griff tells me to fuck off when I go in,” he laughed, “But I don’t blame her. I’d walk over hot coals to work on this beauty.”

Vagabond moved off the bike and Jeremy looked over, his eyes going to Vagabonds boots out of instinct. Were they smaller? Less heavy? Jeremy shook the thought from his head and looked up at him. He looked annoyed, Jeremy thought. He realized he was still touching the bike and retracted his hand quickly.

“S-sorry, should’ve asked,” he mumbled, standing up, “S-so you’re the driver?”

“Yes, lucky you,” Vagabond taunted, “You have everything you need?”

“Uh, y-yes. Yes, _s-sir_ ,” Jeremy answered, pulling on his bag’s strap, “Are we...riding on this though?”

He gestured to the bike.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Vagabond questioned, smirking, “Won’t you be happy to cling to the one you admire?”

Jeremy’s face burned with embarrassment and he just looked at the ground with no earthly idea what the fuck he was supposed to say to that. He jumped in surprise as Vagabond ruffled his hair.

“Good boy,” he praised.

Before Jeremy could melt into Jeremy pudding, he got on the bike and gestured for Jeremy to follow suit. Jeremy did, careful not to “cling” too much and held the man’s jacket for support.

Vagabond rode fast, which Jeremy tried not to make into a sex thing in his head. He focused instead on the adrenaline and the insane corners they were taking. He was laughing like a crazy person about a minute into the ride and by the time they got to their destination, he was pretty sure he had a permanent insane grin. 

“Wow!” He panted as he hopped off, “She rides as good as she looks!”

Vagabond was looking annoyed at him again, but Jeremy was too giddy to worry. He pulled his beanie on over his wind-swept hair and rolled his shoulders. _Okay. Go time._ He hoisted up onto the fence, quickly scaling it. He pushed aside the razor wire and got balanced on the top. 

He jumped from the fence to the window, landing with his toes on the bottom of the frame. He gripped the top of the frame a moment as he looked to the second window. Little further than the intel said. He scowled. Not far enough to be a problem for him, but still. It was the principle of the matter. 

He hopped to it, but misjudged the distance, balancing on one foot for a moment as he grabbed the side of the frame to steady himself. _Yikes, am I out of practice?_ He frowned at himself. More likely the screwed up intel made him sloppy, but still, he needed to be more careful. He shifted, getting his other foot onto the window and gripping the top of the frame with one hand. He grabbed his tools, carefully getting to work on opening the window. 

The lock itself was a breeze. Just a regular latch, but there was extra security on this one. A sensor that would go off as soon as the window was moved away from it. The great thing about that was, all you have to do is make sure the sensor moved with the window. 

A few minutes later, Jeremy was in the building. He carefully slid the window closed behind him, a lesson he learned thanks to his current get away driver. While quick escapes were nice, not being seen in the first place was more important. He carefully made his way to the door of the room, ensuring it was locked before he went for the item he was stealing. A book, for some reason. He looked around the room at all the bookshelves. 

_Fuck._

He hadn’t been given a description or the title, just a name. Presumably this was the author’s name. How the hell was he supposed to know where to look? He approached a shelf and squinted at the titles and authors. Looked like it was alphabetical by author. He worked his way to the appropriate letter and scowled when he realized it was on the top shelf. 

Was this on purpose? If they’d found him specifically for this job because Vagabond thought his height was hilarious, he was going to...stew angrily and never actually do anything about it. He checked around for a step ladder, but there wasn’t one. _Of course._ Because apparently Jeremy was the only person around under 5’5’’. He carefully tested his weight on the shelf before stepping up on it to scan the top shelf for what he was after. 

It wasn’t there. He wanted to knock himself out with any one of the books that were. He squinted at where it would be on the shelf between two other books. There was no space for it there, so it hadn’t been moved. Had they gotten the name wrong? If that was the case, he was fucked. He reached for the two books it should’ve been between, almost hoping for a secret passage way to unlock as he pulled them out. It didn’t, but what did happen was he found out that one of the books was a fake. 

He flipped it open to find what he was looking for and something extra: a small engagement ring. That wasn’t in the job, but he wondered if he should take it anyway. He decided to err on the side of caution and leave it behind. Another lesson learned from Fake AH: you never know if something that looks unimportant is actually really important. He flipped the fake book back closed and put the two books back in place. He tucked the book he was after in his bag as he hopped down and made his way back to the window. 

He was about to jump to the fence when he started to get nervous. Something felt weird about the job. Felt off. Maybe he was overthinking it, but it seemed too easy for what he was getting paid. He was mid-leap when he realized why he had been chosen for the job. He was set up. His landing skewed and he hissed as razor wire cut into his arm. His wrist twisted as he grabbed the top of the fence and he struggled a moment before he steadied himself one-handed. 

He held his position a moment and eyed Vagabond from the corner of his eye. Was he going to betray him? Shoot him in the face or take the book and leave him there? Was Jeremy better off going back and putting the book back? Should he tell him he couldn’t find it? He sighed and tipped himself, dropping into a roll on the other side. Whatever the betrayal, he’d rather try to keep on Vagabond’s good side by completing the mission. 

He hopped on the bike, feeling a lot less giddy as they made their way back to where his car was parked. He felt tired all of a sudden. The mission was a setup, it was too easy, so any rush he would’ve gotten was gone. He’d been duped and he was feeling quite depressed about it. He wanted to go home and sleep forever. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be allowed to. He got off the bike when they stopped, quickly retrieving the book and handing it over.

“Any problems?” Vagabond prompted.

He was giving Jeremy a suspicious look.

“Not really,” Jeremy muttered, shrugging, “It was an easy job.”

Vagabond raised his eyebrows at him.

“Is that why you were showing off on the fence?” He questioned, sounding amused.

Jeremy frowned, squinting at him.

“Showing off?” He grunted, “The fuck are you talking about??”

“You were on that fence one-handed for nearly two minutes,” Vagabond pointed out, “And you were looking at me. If not showing off, then what were you doing there so long?”

_Figuring out if you were going to kill me._ Jeremy looked away. If they knew that he knew, would that be a problem? 

“I...was showing off,” he finally muttered.

His face was on fire. _Again._

“Were you trying to impress me?” Vagabond teased.

_Fuck you._ Jeremy clenched his jaw and stared at the ground. He nodded, too embarrassed to look up or speak. Vagabond stepped closer to him and Jeremy instinctively stepped back, bumping into his car. Vagabond leaned closely, putting his mouth near Jeremy’s ear as his palms touched the car on either side of his hips. Trapped. Jeremy’s heart pounded. _Is this the betrayal?_

“It worked,” he whispered.

Jeremy felt like he’d been zapped with a taser. Vagabond pulled away, got on his bike, and left with Jeremy just standing there, frozen. When his brain caught up, his whole body flushed. 

_I impressed him. Holy shit. I impressed the Vagabond, oh my fucking god!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Ryan calls Jeremy a good boy” XD  
> @1stworldmutant for depressing updates on my depressing life.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Bzz bzz! _

Jeremy cracked an eye open at the sound of his door buzzer. _Ugh._ Probably the landlord again. He rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hall to the front door. He opened it and stepped aside before he processed who was on the other side. Ramsey and Vagabond entered his apartment like it wasn’t the most batshit thing in the world. He closed the door behind them, with equal nonchalance. 

“Make yourself at home, I guess,” he muttered, “I gotta piss.”

He shuffled away from them to do just that before shuffling back to find them sitting on his living room couch. He plopped down in his chair and yawned. 

“The fuck you two doin here?” He mumbled.

“Well, we’re here on business,” Ramsey explained, “The business from last night.”

“Oh, is this the betrayal?” Jeremy murmured, half-asleep.

He tried to focus as the two glanced at each other.

“What do you mean?” Ramsey prompted.

“The setup and stuff,” Jeremy grunted, “Aren’t you gonna say why you set me up and stuff?”

He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“-you said he d-“

“-didn’t! He d-“

“-do to tip-“

“-ing! I swear-“

Jeremy woke up a bit to someone slapping his face. He tried to focus on them, focus on the paint. _Vagabond?_

“Pretty,” He hummed, smiling.

He blinked rapidly as a light was shone in his eye. He could see Cinderella under the paint.

“He’s fucking high off his ass!” Vagabond growled.

Jeremy smiled at him.

“Pretty,” he repeated, poking at his face.

“I thought you said he didn’t mess with drugs?” Vagabond snapped, smacking Jeremy’s hand away.

Tears welled up in Jeremy’s eyes.

“Shit, no, don’t do that!” Vagabond panicked, “No, no! It’s okay, don’t cry! Here!”

He took Jeremy’s hand and put it on his cheek. Jeremy gave him a watery smile and rubbed his face, smearing paint.

“Pretty!” He giggled.

His head fell from being too heavy and he closed his eyes again. 

“-take?”

“-around.”

“Maybe-“

Jeremy fell asleep, unable to focus on the whispering around him. 

~

Jeremy slapped at his alarm as it went off. 

“Fuck you,” He grumbled from under his covers.

He finally managed to hit his phone the right way to turn it off. As he slowly woke up, he hazily recalled talking to Ramsey and Vagabond. _Shit._ He couldn’t remember exactly what he said but “setup” and “pretty” seemed to stick out. Oh boy. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?

He fumbled for his phone to check the time and saw a message. He squinted at the contact name. Vagabond. Great. He opened the message, wondering how the hell they’d guessed his passcode. 

Vagabond: _Geoff and I just want to apologize for intruding on your privacy. We apologize for snooping about your apartment. We were concerned by your behavior and worried you’d taken something with adverse effects, but we noted the prescription drugs on your nightstand and left it at that. You have our word we didn’t look anywhere else or check to see what the prescriptions were. We’re terribly sorry for the intrusion._

Jeremy blinked at the message in surprise. _So formal._

To Vagabond: _You text like an old man. It’s fine, I don’t mind. I guess it’s actually kinda nice that someone was worried about me._

He closed his phone and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. His phone buzzed

Vagabond: _Don’t get used to it._

Jeremy laughed. Maybe today wasn’t gonna be so bad. 

Vagabond: _I’m coming by in like five minutes._

Nevermind, the day was going to suck. Jeremy hauled himself out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then brushed his teeth so his gross morning breath didn’t cause Vagabond to faint. 

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him he was starving. He stuck poptarts in the toaster as his door buzzed. He opened the door to let Vagabond in, closing the door before he went to retrieve his food. 

“Want a poptart?” He offered, immediately biting into one, “My meds make me really fucking hungry.”

Vagabond shook his head, watching him closely as he left the kitchen and shuffled off to the living room. They plopped down on the couch and Vagabond waited until he finished eating, staring at him the whole time.

“You know it’s creepy to watch someone eat,” Jeremy muttered as he finished, “So what’s up?”

“When did you realize it was a setup?” Vagabond asked, eyes sharp.

“Oh, uh, at the very end,” Jeremy answered, nervous, “I started to get nervous because the job was so easy.”

Vagabond looked annoyed again.

“That’s why you hesitated on the fence,” he grumbled, “You were trying to decide your best course of action.”

“R-right,” Jeremy muttered, looking away, “Sorry I lied.”

“It’s fine,” Vagabond assured him, “I don’t blame you, I guess. Self-preservation is a pretty important skill. Anyway, Geoff sent me to explain everything.”

Jeremy fidgeted nervously.

“We want you to join Fake AH,” Vagabond explained, “The job was a setup to test your skills.”

Jeremy nearly gave himself whiplash turning to look at the man. His jaw dropped and he stared at him a moment before snapping his mouth closed and frowning.

“That wasn’t a very good test!” He grunted, crossing his arms, “That job was _way_ too easy! I could’ve done that fucking blindfolded!”

Vagabond looked extremely annoyed now and leaned towards him, reaching to grab his face again. Jeremy smacked his hand away, gripping his wrist and glaring at the man.

“Stop trying to silence me just because you don’t like what I say!” He snapped, “Someone who wants me to join up shouldn’t insult me. Not the way to get on my good side.”

Vagabond’s beautiful eyes widened and he shivered. His pretty lips parted to speak, but as soon as the moment came, it was gone again. Vagabond scowled and bitch-slapped him with his free hand. Jeremy let him go, eyes actually watering from the pain of it. He glared at Vagabond anyway.

“Rude,” He grumbled.

Vagabond grabbed his face, lifting up to tower over him, forcing Jeremy to bend backwards.

“You cocky little shit,” he hissed, “You think I won’t break your pretty little face?”

Jeremy blushed scarlet. _He thinks I’m pretty?!_ Vagabond’s hand tightened.

“Think I won’t fucking _destroy_ you?” He growled, “Well, I have news for you, little thief.”

He bent his neck to speak in Jeremy’s ear, twisting his face sideways. Jeremy tried _really_ hard not to think about Vagabond “destroying” him. 

“I’m your handler,” he continued, voice low, “That means you belong to me. That means you do as I say and you thank me for it. I own your ass, Rimmy Tim. Now what do you say?”

He moved his hand and every part of Jeremy was on fire.

“Thank you, sir,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Good boy,” Vagabond cooed, “Shall I give you a reward?”

Before Jeremy could sputter “wha”, Vagabond pulled back and pressed his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy melted, groaning lightly. _So fucking soft._ Vagabond pulled away and stared at Jeremy with a confused look. _Shit! He’s going to remember!_ Vagabond’s eyes widened again and they darted around before he shot away from Jeremy and out the door. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. _Fuck, he remembered. I’m gonna die!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Jeremy’s mouth gets him into trouble” XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant to see how my mouth gets me in trouble. ✨


	5. Chapter 5

Vagabond: _Job. 10:30pm. Stardust Lounge._

Jeremy spat toothpaste as he looked at the message. It’d been four days and this was the first text he’d gotten from Vagabond. He’d gotten one from Ramsey, telling him he was on a probational period for a while and to listen to whatever Vagabond told him to do. Which obviously didn’t send his mind whirling with what commands Vagabond could give him that would involve his dick. _I mean, only a total pervert would keep waking up with a boner after dreams about the Vagabond barking orders at him. Hahahaha._

“Fucking shit, I need help,” he muttered.

By the time 10:30 rolled around, his stomach had twisted into a nervous knot and he tapped his steering wheel with shaking hands. Vagabond pulled up beside him and he found his eyes drawn to the bike. It was a different one. Less pretty, but a damn good bike for speed. No doubt Vagabond pushed it past its limits too. 

Jeremy’s mind conjured up an image of hanging onto to Vagabond while shooting behind them as they sped down the highway. _Murder-date,_ his brain helpfully reminded him. He was jarred from his thoughts when Vagabond knocked on his window.

“S-sorry,” he muttered as he got out, “I was admiring your bike. Haku, right? How fast does she push?”

“Don’t know,” Vagabond answered, “It’s new.”

Vagabond was annoyed again. Jeremy couldn’t tell for sure with the mask, but the set of his shoulders and his sharp eyes seemed to say “annoyed”. Was he always annoyed? Jeremy was distracted from his musings by what else the man was wearing. His jacket was different. All black, bit smaller than the usual one. Showed off his bulging biceps better. His shirt and jeans were tighter too, all black as well. Jeremy’s eyes dropped to his shoes. Sneakers, not boots. Nice shoes, but of course still nothing like the slippers.

“Is this an extra stealthy mission?” Jeremy asked, lifting his eyes back to Vagabond’s.

Vagabond was looking down at him, eyes positively delighted behind the mask. _He’s amused that I was just very blatantly checking him out._ Jeremy blushed horribly and looked away sharply.

“Not really,” Vagabond finally answered, “Let’s go.”

Jeremy jogged to keep up with the man’s long legs as they entered the club. A male-only strip club, Jeremy had found out when he searched google maps for it. Jeremy had to wonder what he could possibly steal at a strip club. It would just be rude to steal from strippers. 

“We’re not stealing from strippers, are we?” He muttered as they slipped in, “Not their earnings, anyway?”

Vagabond looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy blushed and looked away. He didn’t want to talk about why he wasn’t a fan of fucking over strippers (Hint: it’s because he used to be one).

“No, we’re not,” Vagabond muttered, “Stay behind me.”

He took his mask off and went to the front desk of the place to lean over it, holding out what looked like a business card to the bored guy behind the counter. He looked at the card, looked at the two of them, then wheeled his chair to the wall and took a key from where they were hanging behind him. He tossed it to Vagabond, who caught it easily. 

“Room 1,” he muttered.

Vagabond pulled the mask back on and gestured for Jeremy to follow him, presumably to room 1. He unlocked it, glancing around briefly before ducking inside, pulling Jeremy in behind him. He locked the door back and dragged Jeremy over to a bathroom, shoving him inside. 

“Stay here, don’t come out until I open the door,” he ordered.

“What, why?!” Jeremy demanded.

Vagabond grabbed his face around his mouth again.

“Because that’s what I told you to do,” he growled, “Try again.”

He released his face.

“Yes, sir,” Jeremy grumbled, looking away. 

“Good boy,” Vagabond praised, ruffling his hair.

Then he pulled away, closing the door and leaving Jeremy in the dark, both figuratively and literally. Jeremy pressed against the door, straining to hear what was happening on the other side. The door of the room opened and closed. 

“You’re new,” a gruff voice spoke.

“Just started,” Vagabond agreed, voice light, “But I heard some good stories already.”

“Oh?” The other person prompted, “What a shame I haven’t heard any about you. You’re quite pretty.”

“I bet you tell all the boys that,” Vagabond laughed.

_Flirting,_ Jeremy’s mind supplied. _They’re flirting. Strip club. Room. Flirting._ Vagabond was pretending to be a hooker for some reason. Jeremy’s face burned in a sudden blush. 

“Tell me your desire, boss,” Vagabond was speaking lowly.

Jeremy shivered, swallowing thickly as his dick took an interest in _that_ phrase.

“On your knees, slut,” gruff voice ordered.

Jeremy heard Vagabond drop to the floor and had to cover his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. The sound of a clinking belt opening nearly made Jeremy jump in surprise. _He’s actually doing it. He’s actually gonna blow the guy._ A choking noise seemed to confirm this and Jeremy shook with the desire to run out and stop them. 

He really didn’t like the idea of Vagabond’s pretty face between someone else’s thighs. He didn’t like that this was the job. He didn’t like that Vagabond had signed up for this, that he’d dressed like that for this guy. Especially didn’t like the guy calling him a slut, ordering him. _He isn’t yours._

His fists clenched in a possessive sort of anger that he didn’t have any right to feel and he pulled away from the door. He didn’t want to hear any more. The door opened in what seemed to be too little time and Vagabond gestured for him to come out. 

Vagabond went back to the man on the bed and Jeremy pointedly did not look. He returned to Jeremy with a set of keys that he jingled in his face. The way his eyes were lit up, Jeremy could tell he was grinning behind the mask. 

“Ready to go steal something?” He joked in a whisper.

“I don’t need keys to steal something,” Jeremy grumbled, looking away.

Vagabond grunted in annoyance and started for the door. Jeremy followed after him. They slipped out and down a hallway to a closed stairwell. Vagabond used a key on the ring and they went up a flight of stairs where they entered an office of some kind. 

Jeremy glanced around curiously. _Why am I even here?_ Vagabond gripped his arm tightly and dragged him over to a safe, answering his unspoken question. Jeremy hesitated as he knelt down to look at the lock. He looked up at Vagabond whose eyes were sharp on him.

“This...isn’t their pay, is it?” He mumbled nervously.

“What is your obsession with that?!” Vagabond hissed, “Just open the fucking safe!”

“My obsession is that strippers have it hard enough!” Jeremy snapped, trying to keep his voice down, “Do you have any idea how many creeps they have to deal with?! It’s not like face paint! You can’t wash that off at the end of the night, it’s there forever!”

Tears leaking from his eyes startled him and he quickly rubbed them away.

“Rimmy, I-“ Vagabond started softly.

“Whatever!” Jeremy interrupted, turning back to the lock, “Shut up so I can hear it!”

He leaned closely and cracked the lock in a few minutes and stepped away, letting Vagabond retrieve whatever the hell it was he was after. He wanted to go home and sleep. This job was stupid. Vagabond tapped his shoulder and he almost instinctively decked him. 

“It wasn’t their pay,” he muttered.

Jeremy just stared at him in surprise as he showed him what he’d taken: a very fancy necklace. Jeremy relaxed a bit, sighing and mumbled an apology. Vagabond just ruffled his hair before stepping around him. Jeremy felt like an idiot getting so emotional over nothing. When they made it back to their vehicles he hesitated.

“I-I’m sorry f-“ he started.

He was interrupted by a hand slapping over his eyes and a mouth pressing over his urgently. He groaned as Vagabond’s tongue slid over his and swiped across the roof of his mouth. He grabbed at the man’s shirt to haul him closer, but he was pulling away before Jeremy could get a proper hold on him.

“Good boy,” he whispered, breath warm over Jeremy’s lips, “You’re such a good boy.”

Jeremy shuddered, reaching blindly, but Vagabond moved away from him and Jeremy was clutching at air. He opened his eyes as Vagabond’s bike started up. Vagabond’s mask was back in place, but Jeremy was sure that was panic in his eyes as he glanced at Jeremy before zipping away. Jeremy touched his lips, his face burning. His mouth didn’t taste like dick. He hadn’t blown the guy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Jeremy used to be a stripper”. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant for all your depression needs.


	6. Chapter 6

“J-Jeremy, please!” Vagabond groaned, as he thrusted backward, “Please!”

“Please what, darling?” Jeremy taunted.

Vagabond threw an annoyed look over his shoulder. Jeremy twisted his fingers inside him, brushing over his prostate. His eyes closed and he moaned, back bending.

“Pl-please fuck me!” He cried, “Please! I n-need you inside me!”

“Good boy,” Jeremy praised as he pulled his fingers out of him.

Vagabond moaned and whimpered as Jeremy pushed inside him. Jeremy was breathless.

Jeremy jolted awake to the sound of his alarm. He glared at it as he picked it up. _Excuse you, sir, I was having a nice time._ He turned off the alarm and found he had a message.

Vagabond: _You busy?_

To Vagabond: _Depends. This a job or a booty call?_

Vagabond: _I’m picking you up in ten minutes. Put on something nice, but not too nice._

To Vagabond: _Okay? Gonna tell me why?_

Vagabond: _Because I said so._

Jeremy grunted in annoyance. Pain in the ass. He pulled out a button up shirt from his closet and frowned as he tried to button it. _Have I gained weight?_ He sighed, pulling out a different shirt that he thought was slightly larger. This one was purple, so it was a better match for his hair anyway. He pulled on his best non-slacks pants and his good sneakers. Okay, done. Nice, but not too nice. He rolled up his sleeves as his door buzzed.

Vagabond looked him up and down while Jeremy returned the favor. He’d gone for the same method Jeremy had, nearly matching his outfit completely. The main differences were the color of the shirt (midnight blue) and the leather jacket he had on. It was the one from the other night, reminding Jeremy of the kiss. He blushed and stared down at his feet. 

_Sneakers again. Converse. Interesting choice for the Vagabond._ Still pretty different from the slipper. Jeremy thought about where it sat in his nightstand’s top drawer. He should move that. Vagabond could easily find it. He realized he’d been staring at the guy’s feet for way too long and jerked his eyes up to Vagabond’s face. He was smirking at him again.

“Sh-should I get my t-tools?” Jeremy sputtered.

“No, be sure to put on your jacket though,” he instructed, “We’re riding.”

Jeremy brightened up, grabbing his leather jacket from the couch and following Vagabond to his bike. It wasn’t the Haku, which was a bit disappointing, but it was a Vader, which was pretty cool. 

“Whoa, where’d you get a Vader, V?” Jeremy asked, bouncing up to it, “And a purple one at that.”

“Just got it finished,” Vagabond answered, “You like it?”

Jeremy puffed out a breathy laugh and bent over to run his fingers over the name painted on the side.

“Yeah, duh,” he muttered, “Doesn’t any motorcycle nut worth a damn like the Vader?”

He hummed as he ran his hand over the throttle. He recalled Vaders were best for longer distances. Stable and fast. But longer distances could be an issue.

“Where are we going?” He asked, frowning a bit, “I have a doctors appointment tomorrow.”

“We’re just hitting Vinewood,” Vagabond assured him, “You want to buy the bike dinner first?”

He snorted and Jeremy jumped away from the bike. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, face burning, “Bikes always distract me. Pretty ones anyway.”

“Yeah, I fucking noticed,” Vagabond grumbled as he mounted it.

He pulled on a helmet and handed one to Jeremy.

“We’re gonna go pretty fast,” He grunted as Jeremy slid on, “Hold on tight, baby.”

Jeremy was blushing furiously under the helmet. He squeezed his thighs around Vagabond’s as he started the bike and held tightly to his waist. He found himself wanting to press up against his back, but also wanting to slide back a foot. _Baby. Baby. Baby._ Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. Did he...say that on purpose? Was it meant to be an off-handed joke? Jeremy swallowed down his questions. _Just a reference. That was a thing. In movies...right?_

He relaxed a smidge as they rode, the ride gathering his scattered nerves a bit. They were done with the ride long before he wanted to be. They pulled up to the edge of a little pond and Vagabond turned off the bike, gesturing him off. Jeremy hopped off and pulled the helmet from his head. While Vagabond was doing something, Jeremy noticed a bit of movement in the water. 

He edged closer to it and crouched down. A turtle. On a rock. He smiled as the turtle wiggled around a bit. He tried not to get too close though, it was hard to tell if it was a snapping turtle in the dark. A fish swam by and the turtle seemed to watch it go. _What a meta moment,_ Jeremy thought. _I’m observing a turtle observing a fish._

“What are you doing?” Vagabond asked right in his ear.

He caught an elbow in the ribs for sneaking up on Jeremy and grunted.

“S-sorry! Instinct!” He hissed, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Vagabond grunted back, “What are you doing?”

“I was just watching this turtle,” Jeremy answered, pointing towards it, “Then the turtle was watching a fish. Then you were watching me. Meta.”

Jeremy blushed a bit in the pause of quiet. He sounded like a fucking idiot.

“Are you on your meds right now?” Vagabond finally muttered.

“N-no!” Jeremy quickly denied, “I’m j-just a bit nervous. Wh-What are we doing?”

He looked over his shoulder at Vagabond who was looking at the turtle.

“Pick up,” he answered, quiet.

He looked distant, suddenly. Like he wasn’t there, he was elsewhere. Jeremy thought he could see loneliness in the man’s eyes. Jeremy wanted to hold his hand suddenly. He didn’t want to get his hand cut off though. Vagabond noticed his staring and looked at him, one eyebrow raising.

“My name’s Jeremy,” Jeremy whispered, having no idea why he decided to.

Vagabond’s other eyebrow went up and he stared at him in surprise, then frowned in confusion.

“Why would you tell me that?” He grunted.

“So you know what to call me in your dreams,” Jeremy quipped, immediately regretting it.

Vagabond’s eyes widened and darted away from him, his lips drawing up. _He’s blushing._ Jeremy could tell even with the paint. Jeremy’s mouth opened to tell him how fucking adorable he was, but was interrupted by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Vagabond stood and hauled Jeremy to his feet. 

He grabbed Jeremy and hauled him into a deep kiss, arms around his waist. Jeremy sagged, groaning softly. _God his lips are like the sweetest sin._ Jeremy wrapped his arms around Vagabond’s neck, trying to pull him closer. One of Vagabond’s hands went up his shirt while the other moved down to grope his ass. 

Jeremy moaned just as a car passed by them. He nearly jumped a foot in the air as someone leaned out the window of the passenger side door and wolf-whistled at them. They parted and Jeremy flipped the car off as they continued their drive. 

“Assholes,” He grunted, straightening his jacket back out, “What’re we doing here again?”

“We’re here for the pond,” Vagabond answered.

Jeremy glanced at the water and back to Vagabond.

“Um, okay?” He muttered, “I don’t understand. I can’t steal a pond.”

Vagabond huffed out an annoyed breath and held up his phone, showing Jeremy a picture. Jeremy squinted at it. A safe of some kind. Older style, extremely heavy by the look of it. Jeremy frowned, starting to piece together what was happening.

“You need me to get in the water to crack the safe,” He muttered.

“Yes, there is one issue,” Vagabond answered, “The safe is much deeper than the rest of the pond. You’ll have to go diving.”

“Great,” Jeremy huffed, “Anything else?”

“Yes, strip,” Vagabond ordered.

“Wh-What?!” Jeremy sputtered, face burning.

“You’re going to need your clothes dry after this,” Vagabond explained, “What’s wrong? Cock-shy?”

He smirked at Jeremy with raised eyebrows. Jeremy’s entire body was flaming up like a barn fire. He dropped his jacket, toed off his shoes and socks, then undid his shirt buttons as quickly as he could with trembling fingers. Vagabond didn’t even try to look like he wasn’t openly staring at him. He dropped his shirt, then his pants, and finally his underwear. 

“Good boy,” Vagabond cooed, “I like when you follow orders.”

Jeremy bit his lip as his cock jumped up. Vagabond stepped closer to him to speak in his ear.

“Looks like you like it too,” he whispered, “After the job, if you keep being so good, I’ll give you a reward. Would you like that, baby?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy sputtered breathlessly.

“Good, take this,” Vagabond instructed, shoving something into his hands, “And hurry.”

_Fuck, he sounds horny,_ Jeremy thought, biting off a moan. He looked at the thing given to him. Small breathing tank. He stuck it in his mouth and started toward the pond, which was barely a step away from him. He got an open, gloved palm against his ass, causing him to stumble forward.

“Move it!” Vagabond barked. 

Jeremy did so, quickly wading out to the middle of the pond. Vagabond was impatient to get to the rewarding Jeremy part and Jeremy had to agree he was as well. He dove down, swimming down through the hole in the bottom. He was struggling to see properly in the dark, but at least the path seemed mostly straight. _Unlike me._

He struggled with the safe for a moment. He couldn’t hear very well with his ears filled with water. After several minutes of failure, he gave up and felt around the thing for weak points. The thing was so ancient he was surprised it didn’t fall apart at the slightest touch. He found one corner of the door to be a bit loose and slammed his fist into it. 

“Mmf!!” He cried out, muffled by the mouthpiece on the tank, “Mmthffkr!”

He shook his hand, wincing and felt around the new hole. He could get his arm in there, which he did. He blindly felt around the space inside. _Cloth? Wood?_ He frowned. His hand closed around something plastic and he quickly pulled it out. A container of some sort. He squinted, struggling to see what it was. He gave up on figuring it out and put his arm back in to feel some more. 

This cloth and wood thing was big and long. Some sort of art, maybe? The wood was weird though. Rough and strong, despite who knew how many years in the water. His hand wiggled between two pieces of the thing and he realized it was not wood. It was bone. He jerked in surprise, his arm scraping on the rough metal of the safe. He cried out, dropped the container, and both it and the tank floated away.

“Shifug!” He growled in the water.

He quickly got his arm out and booked it to the surface, his brain throbbing. The tank made it to the top first and Jeremy managed to grab the container before he broke through. He gasped and sputtered, spitting out pond water as he grabbed the tank and started towards the shallower area. He coughed as he got his feet on solid ground and shivered a bit as he got out of the water. 

Vagabond held out a towel to him and took the container and tank. _Where the hell is he hiding this shit?_ Jeremy wondered as he did his best to dry off quickly. Vagabond grabbed his arm, twisting him around to fully face him.

“Why are you bleeding?” He demanded.

Jeremy looked down at the scrape. _Oh, it was bleeding a bit._ He lifted his hand to wipe dirt off it.

“Ah, I just scraped-“

“Why is your hand fucked up too?!” Vagabond interrupted, sounding pissed off.

His grip on Jeremy’s arm got to bruising tightness and he grunted, trying to pull away.

“I had to punch open the safe,” he grumbled, “Then I scraped my arm on it. Let me go! You’re hurting me!”

Vagabond glared at him, looking pissed, but let him go, turning away. 

“Hurry up,” He muttered, “We’re going to be late.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at his back childishly and quickly dried himself as well as he could. As he put his clothes back on, he realized he was starving. He grunted, pushing a hand against his stomach as he used the other to dry his hair as well as he could. 

“Hungry?” Vagabond guessed as he finished drying.

Jeremy nodded, a bit weakly.

“Just woke up when you messaged me,” he explained as they got on the bike.

“Oh...I could’ve waited,” Vagabond muttered.

“‘S fine,” Jeremy assured him, dropping his head to his back, “I’ll be okay.”

He wrapped his arms around Vagabond’s waist and felt the man’s heartbeat picking up against his cheek. He started the bike and Jeremy felt tired. Maybe he could just nap. Vagabond shifted in front of him, jarring that idea from his thoughts. _Why’s he wiggling so much?_ He moved and Jeremy blinked his eyes open in time to see the man readjusting his pants. 

Jeremy was suddenly fully awake. _He’s hard. Because of me?_ Jeremy swallowed, trying to tell himself not to do it even as his hand snaked down to grope the man through his pants. The bike jolted forward and Vagabond made a growling sort of noise. 

Jeremy rubbed at his boner, his own hips twitching forward. He pressed up against him, free hand pushing up Vagabond’s shirt. Vagabond was panting, pushing back against Jeremy. Absolutely falling apart. Jeremy felt drunk off the man’s motions, the way he moved when Jeremy touched him just right, the way he shuddered, the way his groaning rumbled in his chest. God, he wanted him, he wanted to fuck him, wanted to blow him, wanted to ride him, wanted to eat up every part of him. 

Vagabond swerved off the road suddenly and Jeremy wondered if they were about to get off or if he was going to die. Vagabond grabbed his jacket and shoved him up against a tall wooden fence. He pinned him with his hips and kissed his mouth urgently as he rolled against him. His hand stayed tightly fisted in Jeremy’s jacket as he humped against him. 

“Can’t fucking wait,” he groaned, “I need you. I need you so bad.”

Jeremy shuddered and fumbled to yank at Vagabond’s pants. Vagabond pulled away enough to get them open and Jeremy awkwardly dropped to his knees, Vagabond’s hand on his jacket making it a bit difficult. Vagabond let him go and Jeremy wrapped a hand around him to guide him into his mouth. 

Vagabond’s hands clenched and unclenched next to Jeremy’s ears and Jeremy looked up. He was staring down at Jeremy with a desperate, but hesitant look. Jeremy took his hands and put them on his head. Vagabond’s fingers threaded through his hair and he gently pulled him forward. Jeremy went easily and Vagabond groaned, eyes dropping closed.

“Ffffuck that feels so good,” he moaned.

He picked up his pace quickly, fucking Jeremy’s mouth while huffing out desperate moans. Jeremy scrambled to get his own pants open, jerking off as Vagabond fucked his face. 

“F-fuck, I-I’m g-gonna...” Vagabond groaned, “J-Jeremy, I’m gonna c-cum.”

Jeremy moaned at the sound of his name and Vagabond released into his throat, shoving his face deep into his lap. Jeremy came as he choked, trying to quickly swallow the flood in his throat. Vagabond held him there a moment until Jeremy tapped rapidly at his thigh. Vagabond jumped backwards and Jeremy sucked in a desperate gasp, coughing. Vagabond dropped down to a knee in front of him.

“Shit, are you okay?” He asked, running soothing hands through his hair, “You with me?”

Jeremy nodded as he coughed.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, “G-gimme a sec.”

Vagabond wiped spit from Jeremy’s face as he caught his breath. He looked worried, hesitant, unsure. His paint was smeared around his mouth, making him look sort of young, inexperienced. He brushed his knuckles over Jeremy’s cheek, looking concerned. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He questioned quietly, “Are you alright?”

“You’re gonna have to be rougher than that,” Jeremy rasped, “If you want to hurt me.”

Vagabond laughed, long and raspy, dropping his forehead to Jeremy’s.

“I’ll step my game up then,” he joked.

His eyes were filled with affection. They flicked down to Jeremy’s lips and he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s, light and sweet. The kiss was so close to the one they shared at the party, that Jeremy shivered. Vagabond pulled back sharply, his eyes going wide.

“Y-y-you!” He sputtered.

_Uh oh._

“Me? What? What is it?” Jeremy grunted back, “What’d I do?”

Hopefully playing dumb would work. Vagabond stared at him a moment, eyes and mouth wide open. 

“You were...you...” he mumbled.

“I was...?” Jeremy prompted.

Please please let this work. Vagabond looked away sharply. He was blushing again, his eyes darting around as he appeared to be trying to figure out what Jeremy knew. 

“Uh, V?” Jeremy called, “You’re freaking me out a bit. You alright?”

“Uh, y-yes,” Vagabond murmured, “It’s nothing. We need to go.”

He got up suddenly, moving back to the bike. Jeremy breathed a small sigh of relief. _Okay, safe for now. Hopefully that’ll last for long enough for me to figure out how to not die when he finds out I know._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: snarky daddy kink comment, eye stabbing

They were at a restaurant, looking mostly normal, except for the mask on Vagabond. Luckily the place was practically empty. Vagabond was watching him eat again, but this time he was searching Jeremy for any recognition of him as Cinderella. He was tense, kept shifting and fidgeting.

He knew that Jeremy was the one who kissed him at the party. Probably knew that Jeremy was the one with his slipper. Maybe he shouldn’t hide it. Maybe it would be better just to leave it for him to find. He wasn’t sure if he even cared about getting it back. Either way, he knew that Jeremy met him in drag. And based on his body language, he was trying to make sure Jeremy didn’t realize he was Cinderella. He was fucking man-spreading all over his side of their booth. 

Jeremy started to slide out of the booth, wanting to go to the bathroom and drown himself. He was stopped by one converse-laden foot pressing against his seat right next to his knee. He swallowed nervously and looked up at Vagabond who was giving him some serious bedroom eyes suddenly. Jeremy flushed, burning with shame and sudden desire. 

“Spread,” Vagabond growled quietly.

Jeremy’s hands were shaking as he spread his knees. Vagabond’s foot moved from the outside of his knee to the inside. Jeremy shuddered as the rubber sole of the shoe pressed against his thigh, urging him to spread wider which he did. God, he was grateful the place was empty. Jeremy flinched as Vagabond’s foot pressed against his crotch. It was light, testing the waters, but Jeremy was immediately uncomfortable. 

“Pl-please don’t crush my dick,” he muttered, “I promise there’s better uses for it.”

He grunted as Vagabond pressed a bit tighter before backing off. Jeremy sighed with relief as his foot moved back to the outside of his knee.

“Tighten up, whore,” Vagabond grumbled, “Our date is here.”

Jeremy brought his knees back together. Vagabond kicked at his knee, urging him to scoot over, which he did. Only a moment later, a man slid into the booth next to him. Jeremy gave a pleasant smile as the man’s focus was directed on him immediately. 

“Well, well, you’re quite pretty,” the man laughed, “What on earth is a cute thing like you doing hanging around the Vagabond?”

Jeremy’s guts boiled.

“He’s my daddy,” He answered, grinning, “I go everywhere he goes. Right, daddy?”

He turned the sickly sweet grin on Vagabond who rolled his eyes. 

“Rimmy has a dry sense of humor,” He growled, “He’s our latest recruit. I’m his handler.”

“Wouldn’t mind handlin’ him myself,” the guy quipped, gripping Jeremy’s thigh suddenly. 

Jeremy jolted and decked the guy with a growl.

“Hands off the merchandise,” he sneered, “You gotta pay for what belongs to the Vagabond, asshole.”

The guy scooted a good foot away from him with a scowl. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him with a “nyeh” and Vagabond went on with their business. Jeremy didn’t bother paying attention to what they were discussing. He was too busy observing someone who was observing them. _Meta._

“Yo, 4 o’clock,” Jeremy muttered after the guy left.

“Yup,” Vagabond answered curtly, getting up, “Let’s go.”

Jeremy followed him quickly after leaving a tip on the table. Vagabond raised an eyebrow at him as he drew up beside him.

“That definitely wasn’t 15%,” He commented dryly.

“So?” Jeremy grunted, “Servers have enough to deal with, then one of, if not the most notorious criminals in San Andreas sits at their table? They deserved more.”

“Hm, you surprise me yet again, Rimmy,” Vagabond muttered as they stopped in front of his bike, “I suppose you’re a modern day Robin Hood, huh?”

He pulled his mask off so Jeremy could see the amused smirk. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“I’m no good with a bow,” he grumbled.

“You’re probably good with a staff though,” Vagabond teased.

“I do know how to work the shaft,” Jeremy deadpanned, “Want me to show you?”

“Obviously,” Vagabond laughed, “Need you to duck first though.”

Jeremy dropped to a crouch and heard the whistling sound of a knife flying through the air and the thud of it hitting someone, followed quickly by the victim screeching in pain. Jeremy stood back up, looking at the screaming person who had a knife handle in their eye.

“Jesus, bit extreme, isn’t it?” Jeremy grunted, turning to look at Vagabond, “Is there anything about you that isn’t insane or over the top? Besides your dick?”

Vagabond’s eyes went sharp at that and Jeremy realized he fucked up. 

“Ha, th-that came out wr-wrong,” He sputtered.

Vagabond’s hand shot out and gripped his crotch. Jeremy hissed in pain.

“Seems like you’re one to talk,” Vagabond taunted, “Careful what you say, bitch or I’ll have you neutered. Now _fetch.”_

He squeezed before letting go and Jeremy huffed an annoyed breath before turning to _fetch_ the knife. The person was less than thrilled to have it taken from their eye socket. Jeremy wiped it on their shirt and returned to Vagabond. Vagabond twirled it around in his hand a bit, distracting Jeremy from being mad at him. He tossed it to his other hand and Jeremy watched with wide eyes as he flipped it around. 

“Holy shit, that’s awesome!” Jeremy exclaimed, “That’s so cool!”

Vagabond twirled it on one finger before flipping it and slashing towards Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy grinned up at him, resisting the urge to clap.

“That’s so cool!” He repeated, “Where’d you learn to do that?”

Vagabond was smiling softly as he pulled his hand away and made the knife vanish. He looked down and away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I...j-just taught myself,” he mumbled.

Jeremy felt like the knife had gone through his heart. _Fuck. He’s acting shy. He’s blushing and acting shy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

“W-well, y-you did a great j-job,” He sputtered, “Sh-shouldn’t we be going now?”

He cleared his throat and looked away. _Fucking Christ, get your shit together, Dooley!_ Vagabond flipped open the seat compartment and handed over the helmet he’d had Jeremy wear earlier. Jeremy blinked at it in surprise. He’d totally forgotten he’d had one. 

“Going fast again?” He guessed as he slid it on.

“Yup.”

Vagabond already had his on and mounted the bike. Jeremy hurried to slide on, squeezing a bit too close, but not exactly willing to be further away from him. _Damn._ He had a full fledged crush now, didn’t he? 

~

Jeremy checked his watch with a wince. This was taking longer than planned. Well, it was taking longer than he’d assumed when Vagabond first texted him. And if Vagabond’s annoyance was anything to go off, it was taking longer than _he_ planned as well. There were worse places to hang out for hours at a time though. The view of the docks was sort of nice. Okay, it hadn’t been hours. _Yet._ Almost though.

“Hey, come here,” Vagabond grunted.

Jeremy turned to see him gesturing towards his lap. _He wants another blowjob?_ Jeremy crawled over the grass to kneel in front of him. 

“Open your shirt,” Vagabond ordered.

Jeremy’s hands were shaking again as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Now your pants.”

Jeremy flushed as he opened his pants.

“Take it out,” Vagabond growled.

Jeremy was bright red as he pulled his dick out, already hard from being ordered around.

“Touch yourself,” Vagabond groaned, “Show me how you play with yourself.”

Jeremy couldn’t even look up he was so embarrassed, but damn was he hard for it. He rubbed up and down his shaft with a small sigh. It felt extremely shameful to be masturbating in front of Vagabond, but damn it felt so fucking good too. The sound of Vagabond’s pants finally drew his eyes up and he gasped as Vagabond started jerking off too. 

“Were you trying to turn me on earlier?” Vagabond groaned breathlessly, “Told that fucker you belong to me. I thought I’d cum in my pants. You do that on purpose?”

Jeremy shook his head frantically. No, but he was happy to hear it’d turned him on so much. 

“You do belong to me though, don’t you?” Vagabond growled.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy moaned, “I-I belong to you.”

“Good boy,” Vagabond purred, “You can be so docile sometimes. Other times I feel like grabbing you by the hair and bending you over my knee. Beating that attitude right out of you.”

Jeremy cried out as he came. He blushed scarlet as he realized he’d shot all over Vagabond’s shirt.

“I-I d-didn’t-! Oh g-god-!” He stammered.

Vagabond fell back on his elbows, groaning.

“F-fuck!” He hissed, “Fucking Christ, you came all over me!”

His hips jerked in the air and he moaned, his head falling back. Jeremy’s cock twitched, definitely interested in this new position. Vagabond’s knees were spread wide, his hips twitching and jerking, his cock leaking, covered in Jeremy’s cum while he moaned at the sky. Jeremy groaned as his dick pulsed. Fuck, it really wanted to try. It was just not physically possible. Jeremy licked his lips as he leaned forward. _I don’t have to get hard to get him off though._

His mouth closed around Vagabond’s twitching cock and the man moaned again, sounding like a wolf howling. Jeremy sank down on him easily, taking him fully as he writhed, hips pushing upward urgently. 

“Holy fuck!” Vagabond grunted, “Ffffuck that’s amazing! That’s so d-damn good!”

Jeremy moaned at the praise, sending a shudder through Vagabond. Jeremy held down his hips, forcing him to let him suck him off properly. Jeremy moved up and down, his tongue rubbing back and forth under his shaft. He sucked, letting his teeth press very lightly to the head of his cock and Vagabond gasped, jolting as he came up into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy did his best to catch it all before it dripped onto his pants while Vagabond dropped to the ground with a moan. 

Jeremy did his best to clean his jizz off Vagabond who looked ready to fall asleep. As he finished, Vagabond grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. Jeremy jumped a bit in surprise, almost worried he was gonna get stabbed, but Vagabond just held him. _Cuddling._ Vagabond was cuddling him. Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the fabric of his shirt in shock. _Is this actually happening??_

“You’re thinking too loud,” Vagabond growled, “Stop overthinking.”

“R-right,” Jeremy mumbled.

He could feel Vagabond’s heartbeat against his ear. _Steady._ Jeremy shifted and put his arms up under Vagabond’s shoulders. The heartbeat picked up under his ear. Jeremy blushed, a tiny hope blooming in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Someone calls someone else “daddy” as a joke.” XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant for real life daddy issues.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: daddy kink mention, prostitution, sexual assault/rape, dub-con

“There they are,” Vagabond grumbled, “About time.”

Jeremy nodded, trying to focus through his shivering. He followed Vagabond down the hill to the gang they were meeting. He tried his best to not shiver, but he was shaking so bad his teeth were almost chattering. He felt so fucking cold, like all his blood had been drained. His heart pounded in his chest and his skin was buzzing. He rubbed his face, trying to focus. 

“Yo, this is it?” One of the gangsters questioned gruffly.

Vagabond gripped Jeremy by his jacket and hauled him around in front of him. The gang was looking at him, appraising. Jeremy grinned widely at them, wiggling his fingers. _Thanks for the fucking warning, Vagabond!_ The one who’d spoken stepped towards him and Jeremy winked at him. 

“Is it sick?” The guy grunted, “Looks sick.”

He gripped Jeremy’s chin, moving his head to inspect his face. Jeremy smiled and fluttered his lashes at him.

“I’m in perfect health, daddy,” He cooed.

The guy smirked. 

“Alright, it’s deal,” He said, looking up at Vagabond, “On one condition.”

“Oh?” Vagabond prompted.

“I wanna see it completely before we pay,” the man sneered, “I have a right to see what I’m paying for.”

Jeremy was really too fucked up at the moment, but didn’t hesitate to start shedding his clothes. God, he was cold though. The man twirled his finger in the air, silently ordering him to spin. Jeremy did so and bent over when he was told to. 

“Alright,” the man said, “One last thing, come here, little bitch.”

Jeremy quickly rejoined him. The man pulled a gun and pointed it at Vagabond.

“I don’t pay for ass,” he growled.

“Okay, okay!” Jeremy exclaimed, “D-Don’t shoot him, please! Y-you don’t h-have to pay for me. I-I’m y-yours now.”

“Good, on your knees,” the man ordered, “Or I shoot your pimp.”

Jeremy dropped easily, quickly undoing the man’s belt. He was really not in the condition to be sucking dick, but he wasn’t about to let Vagabond get shot. He didn’t even glance at Vagabond as he got his mouth around him. 

“Holy fuck,” the guy groaned, _“That’s_ why you’re so expensive.”

Jeremy’s face went red. He was expensive? Had Vagabond put a high price on him? He noted suddenly there was a second hip holster on the guy. He strained to see Vagabond out of the corner of his eye. He tapped three fingers against his bare thigh, then two, then one.

The scene exploded. Jeremy grabbed the gun next to his face as he shoved forward, basically head-butting the guy. He fired as he fell back, someone else fired, Jeremy twisted to fire and dropped someone aiming at Vagabond, then the one who turned to him. The leader was scrambling to get up, so Jeremy punched him in the nuts and fired at a third guy who was the last standing.

He stood and stepped down on the rapist’s crotch, pointing the gun at his face. The guy sputtered and sobbed from the pain. Jeremy tilted his head down at him. 

“Who’s the bitch now?” He muttered, squeezing the trigger.

He dropped the gun and moved to pull his clothing back on. Before he could, his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked over to a stack of crates. He was shoved down over them and he grunted. Vagabond stuck two fingers in his mouth and he quickly coated them in saliva. 

Vagabond was not gentle. He shoved both fingers in immediately and Jeremy whined in pain, even if his thighs did try to part wider. He spread the fingers inside him, scissoring them to loosen him up. He removed them after not enough time and spat in his palm. Jeremy shivered. From withdrawals or from the fact he hadn’t fucked raw with only spit in years, well, he wasn’t sure. Probably both.

He gasped as Vagabond entered him. Searing pain sliced up from his asshole and he moaned. _Fuck. That hurts so bad._ Vagabond tried to slide slowly, but was clearly too impatient to wait. Jeremy growled in pain as Vagabond jerked, pushing forcefully past his muscles trying to stop him. 

“That fucking hurts!” He snapped, pushing off the crate.

Vagabond’s gloved hand shoved his face back down to the crate.

“I’d stop if you really wanted me to,” he sneered, “But you want it, don’t you?”

Jeremy burned in embarrassment. 

“Y-Yes,” He admitted in a tiny voice.

Vagabond’s hips jerked again and Jeremy cried out. 

“Ah, ffff...” Vagabond moaned, “Oh god, that f-feels amazing. Mm. You feel so tight and h-hot.”

His hand threaded through Jeremy’s hair and gripped it tightly in his fist. 

“F-fuck,” He whispered, “Unh, god, it’s amazing. Everything m-makes sense now, f-fuck.”

Jeremy blinked through his pleasure and pain. _What’s with these reactions?_ He peeked over his shoulder to look at Vagabond who was rolling his hips against him. His face was drawn up in pure ecstasy. Like he’d never felt anything so amazing before. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened. _He’s a fucking virgin?!_ Vagabond was picking up his pace now, groaning and panting as he gripped one of Jeremy’s hips in his free hand.Jeremy was getting distracted from his discovery by the brutal pace Vagabond was fucking him with. Jeremy moaned, eyelids fluttering. _Fuck, he’s pretty good for a fucking virgin._

“D-down a bit,” Jeremy grunted.

Vagabond shifted to angle down and Jeremy shouted as he fucked against his prostate.

“F-fuck Yes, V-V!” He cried, “R-right there! You feel so f-fucking good in-inside me, V-Vaga-“

“Ryan,” Vagabond interrupted, “Call me Ryan, baby.”

Jeremy flushed, his heartbeat picking up.

“R-Ryan,” he groaned.

Ryan moaned, pulsing inside him.

“Ryan, h-harder! F-fuck me harder!” Jeremy begged, clutching at the crate.

Ryan slammed into him so hard he started rocking the crates and Jeremy’s eyes rolled back. 

“Unh, f-fuck, fuck!” He moaned, “Y-you’re so f-fucking good. Fuck! Ryan! Ryan, I’m gonna cum!”

Ryan reached around and gripped the base of his cock.

“Not yet, baby,” He panted, “Wait for me.”

“H-hurry! Hurry!” Jeremy whined.

Jeremy lost his mind, crying and begging Ryan to fill him up and all sorts of other horrific things he’d rather forget. Ryan timed it perfectly and Jeremy felt like he entered another plane of existence as they came together. He flopped against the crate, utterly boneless. Ryan laid over him, kissing his neck as he caught his breath.

“Fuck, that price was nowhere _near_ high enough,” he muttered.

Jeremy burst into laughter, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, give me warning next time,” he grumbled, “I wanna know if I have to be a whore.”

“You weren’t supposed to actually have to touch him,” Ryan grunted, “But then you started taking your clothes off.”

“And my strip show distracted you?” Jeremy joked.

“Yes,” Ryan answered, nosing against his neck, “I forgot the plan.”

Jeremy snorted, face going red. He’d been joking, but that certainly boosted his ego. He shivered, being reminded he needed to take his meds. He grunted, shivering taking over again.

“Stay,” Ryan ordered before moving away.

He was back quickly, wiping Jeremy off and helping him back in his clothes. Ryan looked at him in concern, hands running through his hair.

“W-with-dr-drawals,” Jeremy grunted through chattering teeth, “Need m-my meds.”

“Jeremy,” Ryan spoke softly, “You should’ve told me sooner. Let’s go.”

He held his hand as they got back to his bike. Jeremy held on tightly as they sped to his place. Ryan helped him into his apartment and then to his bedroom. He helped him take the medicine and pull on pjs. Jeremy stared at him from under the covers.

“U-um, y-you can stay,” He mumbled, “I-I mean, I’d like i-it if you st-stayed.”

Ryan looked conflicted and pained. He sighed, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I can’t. I really want to, but I have something to take care of. Maybe next time?”

Jeremy nodded and Ryan kissed him gently before leaving him to sleep. Jeremy felt warmer even though his body insisted he wasn’t. He smiled, rubbing a hand over his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two daddy mentions, I feel like I’m starting to suspect something about myself. Listen, daddy kinks are less gross when you don’t have an actual dad. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant to send me the love my parents never gave me.


	9. Chapter 9

“And I dunno, I think he likes me,” Jeremy muttered, tossing the stress ball back and forth, “I mean, his heartbeat quickened when I hugged him. And he really seemed like he wanted to stay.”

He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He was all off-kilter because he took his meds at the wrong time. And his ass hurt like hell. Mistakes were made, he had many regrets, but damn it’d been a great fuck.

“Do you think he really cares about you?” Jon prompted.

Jeremy squeezed the ball tightly.

“I think so,” he mumbled, “But...I dunno. I mean, I guess we just met. I don’t really know that much about him. But he gets this soft look on his face sometimes when he looks at me. Like he’s...happy. Like maybe being with me makes him happy.”

“Well, it sounds like he struggles to talk about his feelings,” Jon pointed out, “But you don’t have to speak to communicate and he’s been giving you some good non-verbal cues.”

Jeremy blushed.

“S-so you think he does care about me?” He asked hopefully.

“I think it’s possible,” Jon answered carefully, “But in this business, who knows? I don’t want you to toss yourself at this guy’s feet, Jeremy. You need to be careful.”

Jeremy tossed the ball in the air and caught it.

“Come on, doc,” he joked, “Careful is my middle name.”

Jon let out a sarcastic “ha!” and turned his chair to look at his computer.

“Your meds alright?” He questioned, “You’re getting close to boost time.”

“They’re fine,” Jeremy assured him, “Haven’t had any changes anyway.”

“Okay, we can see if anything changes next time,” Jon suggested, “But if you start having issues any time in the next two weeks, go ahead and call me. I can send in the boosted script, okay?”

Jeremy nodded and they got up to leave. Jeremy winced as he hobbled over to drop the ball back in the basket. He was ready for a nap as he went limping after Jon out into the lobby. 

“Hey, don’t forget to let me know if you need anything stolen,” Jeremy reminded him, elbowing him as they stopped at the front desk, “You know I’m best in-“

He stopped as Ryan entered the building, carrying a box. Jon stood up straighter as he entered, brightening.

“Vagabond! I’m so glad to see you!” He greeted cheerfully, “We’re nearly out of supplies!”

Ryan came forward cautiously, glancing at Jeremy. Jeremy could practically see the gears turning in his head as he pieced together the evidence. _Now he knows._ Jeremy wasn’t sure he was happy about that.

“Rimmy,” He greeted with a nod.

“Vagabond,” Jeremy returned. 

“Oh, right, you’re in AH now,” Jon spoke up, “I forgot about that. Er. Vagabond, please keep the fact you saw Rimmy here to yourself.”

“Of course,” Ryan answered.

Jon took the box from him.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured them, “Don’t go anywhere.”

As soon as he was out of eyeshot, Ryan reached over and squeezed Jeremy’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to...find out...they’re antidepressants then, your meds?”

“Yes, it’s fine though,” Jeremy assured him, “It’s...I wish I had told you myself, but it’s not exactly a secret.”

Ryan squeezed his hand again.

“I don’t care,” he assured him, “I-I mean I care, but it d-doesn’t bother me. I mean...Depression, it’s a medical condition, I don’t...think less of you.”

Jeremy looked up at him where his blue eyes were looking sorry and sincere behind the mask. Jeremy smiled softly.

“Thank you,” he murmured, “I appreciate it.”

Ryan looked relieved, but his eyes darted away and he let go of Jeremy’s hand quickly. Jon rejoined them, handing over an envelope to Ryan who took it and immediately left. Jeremy set up the next appointment, same day same time as always and said goodbye to Jon. 

His hands tapped nervously on the steering wheel as he drove home. His body ached on the way, including his heart. _Why does he not want Jon to know?_ Jon was the least likely person to tell anyone. The guy was missing an ear for refusing to snitch, for fucks sake. He was a criminal therapist for a reason. 

Jeremy sighed as he paused at a red light. Did he not want anyone to know because he was worried about their safety? Or did he not want to appear weak for having a boyfriend? Jeremy frowned. Boyfriend. Was that what Jeremy was? Probably not. Bitch, was probably the right word. 

_Do I want to be his boyfriend?_

~

Ryan: _6:30pm, I’ll pick you up. Casual clothes._

Jeremy smiled softly. It’d been a couple weeks and now Ryan always gave him plenty of time to get ready. 

Ryan: _And we’re riding._

“Yes!” Jeremy hissed, excitedly.

He had become very fond of their rides. For three reasons, the first being that he loved motorcycles, the second being that he loved wrapping himself around Ryan, and the last being that Ryan only had them ride when he wanted to fuck. Exactly _why_ that was the case, Jeremy didn’t know, but he could always count on them having sex if they rode. Two weeks and they’d fallen into a pattern already. Jeremy couldn’t say he was unhappy about it. In fact, he liked it very much. He felt safe and secure.

_Bzz bzz!_

Jeremy brightened as he nearly ran to get the door. Ryan smiled warmly as he opened it and leaned down to kiss him. Jeremy jolted in surprise, but pressed back happily. Ryan usually refused to do anything in a brightly lit space. He was a bit paranoid. Jeremy didn’t mind, though he did crave more contact with him than he was getting.

“Alright, ready?” Ryan asked as he pulled away.

“Unless I need my tools,” Jeremy answered.

“Nope, lets go,” Ryan said, gesturing, “Don’t wanna be late.”

He flashed a wide grin at Jeremy who realized suddenly he was bare-faced. Jeremy followed him to his bike, the Vader this time, while processing the bare face. Did he not care if Jeremy realized he was Cinderella? They put on helmets and zipped away, but Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a little queasy. What was happening? Where were they going?

A movie theater ended up being the answer. Jeremy guessed he could probably find something to steal, but it seemed like more of a place to hold up than burglarize. He followed Ryan to the ticket counter. Was this an undercover thing?

“Two for Birds of Prey,” Ryan told the bored looking salesman.

_Okay, we’re infiltrating for what purpose?_ Ryan took his hand to lead him inside and Jeremy blushed. They were pretending to be on a date for some reason. Jeremy smiled and stepped closer to Ryan. If they were going to act like boyfriends, he was going to make the most of it. 

“Popcorn?” Ryan offered.

“Uh, y-yes, please,” Jeremy answered, “Can’t see a movie without popcorn.”

He grinned up at Ryan who grinned back and kissed the corner of his mouth. Wow, he was going all out for this. Jeremy looked at him as they stepped up to the counter. _Is this...real? Is this an actual date?_ He hadn’t said it was a job. Jeremy’s knees went a bit weak. _We’re on an actual date!_

“James?! James!”

Ryan stiffened almost imperceptibly and his hand turned into a vice grip on Jeremy’s. Jeremy winced. _Ow! What’s happening??_

“James!”

Jeremy frowned as the person shouting to “James” stopped next to them. Ryan looked down at him as if to ask “You know this guy?” and Jeremy’s frown deepened. The guy tapped Ryan’s shoulder and Jeremy sighed. Their date was ruined.

“James, it’s me!” The guy said, “Kev, don’t you remember?”

“You’ve got the wrong person,” Ryan answered, taking the offered popcorn and starting to walk away. 

The guy was persistent.

“James, I would recognize you anywhere,” he insisted, following after them.

“Hey, buddy, fuck off, will ya?” Jeremy growled at him, “He doesn’t know you and you’re ruining our date.”

The guy was glaring now and reached for Ryan’s shoulder. Jeremy reacted before he could think, slamming his heel into the guy’s ribs in a hook kick. The guy wheezed out a few curse words.

“Hands off,” Jeremy snarled, “That’s _mine.”_

Ryan squeezed his hand urgently, tugging him away from the guy and towards the theaters. Jeremy puffed out an annoyed sigh.

“Fuckin asshole,” he grumbled under his breath.

They got their tickets ripped and made their way to the appropriate theater. As soon as they sat down, Ryan turned to Jeremy and planted a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to his lips. 

“God, that was so fucking hot,” he whispered between kissing him, “I don’t even care about the movie now.”

“F-fuck, Ry,” Jeremy hissed back, “Let’s go, we should go. I wanna fuck.”

“I planned everything so perfectly though,” Ryan grumbled against his lips.

He pulled back to look at his watch.

“We got time,” he muttered, standing back up and dragging Jeremy from the theater. 

He pulled him into the nearest bathroom, pushing him into the largest stall and getting on his knees. Jeremy could’ve exploded as Ryan’s mouth closed around him. He bit his hand, desperately trying to hold back noises. 

_Oh god, he’s good at this. Why’s he good at this?_ Jeremy’s brain supplied images of alleyways and truck stops that he was not happy about. He gripped Ryan’s hair, pushing his fingers through the loose ponytail and thrust his hips forward. _Mine._ Ryan moaned as he choked and Jeremy nearly bit through his tongue. It didn’t take very long for Jeremy to cum down his throat as he fucked his face. He pulled back and grabbed toilet paper to wipe his face up. _How the hell does he look so calm and collected?_

They switched positions and Jeremy sucked and swallowed and bobbed, eager to outdo Ryan. Ryan panted, one hand covering his mouth while the other held Jeremy’s head. He didn’t push until he came, shoving Jeremy’s head down to release deep in his throat.

“Fuck!” He hissed, “It’s amazing every time.”

He let Jeremy go to clean up and they kissed briefly before hurrying back to the theater. They were both anxious to eat popcorn to get the taste of jizz from their mouths. Jeremy laughed as they sat down, shaking his head. 

“Jesus, this is the best date I’ve ever had,” he laughed.

“And this is just the beginning,” Ryan joked, winking.

“Oh boy,” Jeremy muttered, “I’m in for it now, aren’t I?”

“Yup!” Ryan answered cheerfully.

Jeremy laughed again, settling back in his seat. They held hands through the whole movie and Jeremy thought his heart was going to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “someone calls Ryan by his first name”. :D
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more Mayle mayhem.


	10. Chapter 10

They went to get froyo after the movie, something that truly shocked Jeremy. They went to a little place by the beach and walked along the ocean while they ate. Jeremy kept glancing around, looking for threats. _This is going too well, something bad has to happen._

The normalcy of it was sort of freaking him out as well. 

“Alright, ready for some real fun?” Ryan spoke up as they dropped their trash.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him.

“That wasn’t fun for you?” He teased.

“Well, the bathroom was fun,” Ryan joked, “What I’m really asking is if you’re ready to steal something.”

“Always,” Jeremy assured him with a wild grin.

Ryan gave him an equally wild grin and held up a set of keys. Jeremy frowned at them. Ryan turned to the side and looked pointedly next to them. Jeremy looked and his jaw dropped. 

“Whoa, what?!” He exclaimed, “Paragoner! Oh, look how pretty it is!”

He reached out, hands hovering over the sleek purple-tinted black paint. 

“Ahh, they’re supposed to push 120,” He groaned, “Absolute dreams to drive too. Terrible braking, but who needs to brake to have a good time?”

Ryan harrumphed behind him and Jeremy turned to see him looking annoyed. Jeremy’s eyes went to the keys still held up in his hand. 

“Whose car-you know what?” He interrupted himself, “I don’t care. Dibs!”

He went for the keys, but they were yanked from his reach. He scowled at Ryan. 

“I want,” He grumbled.

Ryan grinned down at him.

“What do you say when you want something, little boy?” He taunted.

Jeremy went bright red, glancing around. There wasn’t anyone nearby, but it wasn’t exactly a private location. _God, this is embarrassing._

“Pl-please, c-can I have the k-keys, s-sir?” He mumbled at the ground.

“Sure.”

Jeremy brightened up, clapping his hands together. The smirk on Ryan’s face did not bode well.

“One condition,” he added.

Jeremy swallowed nervously.

“Kiss my boots,” Ryan ordered, smugness clear in his voice.

Jeremy resisted the urge to cover his burning face. He glanced around again before lowering himself to his knees. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to do it. He wrinkled his nose as at Ryan’s boots. They were clean, but he wasn’t exactly in love with the idea of putting his mouth that close to the ground. 

He liked the idea of bowing before Ryan, but the shoe thing was weird. He bent down and pressed his lips to the toe of Ryan’s shoe and then the other. He looked back up, body burning with embarrassment. Ryan was giving him a pretty hungry look. 

“Damn you look good when you’re subservient,” he muttered, “Alright baby, you can drive now.”

Jeremy hopped up and snatched the offered keys.

“When the hell did you even steal these?!” He demanded.

“At the froyo shop,” Ryan answered, “Owner goes there with his b-“

Jeremy interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar and hauling him down to kiss him. Ryan stared at him in surprise when he pulled back.

“Wh-Why?” He mumbled.

“You set this all up so I could drive the car of my dreams!” He chirped cheerfully, “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

Ryan went red as Jeremy kissed him again.

“A-are w-?” He started.

“Hey! Those are my keys!” A shouting voice interrupted, “The fuck are you doing?!”

“Haha, oops!” Jeremy laughed, releasing Ryan to run and slide over the hood, “Time to go sweetheart!”

They were laughing like crazy as they peeled out. 

“Best date ever!” Jeremy laughed as the sounds of sirens started behind them.

~

After a crazy car chase, dropping off the car, a quick, heated make-out session, and a short ride to what was apparently Ryan’s house, Jeremy found himself in Ryan’s bathroom. He was washing his hands when he paused, looking at the mirror. He had a stupid soft smile on his face, just standing there doing nothing. He was pretty fucking into Ryan, wasn’t he? He grinned wider. Yeah, he was pretty into him. 

He dried off his hands opened the door, flipping the light off. He stepped back into Ryan’s room to find Ryan waiting on his bed for him. Knees wide, wearing lingerie. Lilac colored stockings and lacy panties. Jeremy came forward cautiously, like approaching a wild animal. Ryan’s face was pink as Jeremy stopped at the foot of his bed.

Ryan lifted his foot and rubbed it up Jeremy’s thigh. Jeremy looked down as his foot nudged at his crotch. His cock’s vague interest in the events unfolding started to wan. He cleared his throat awkwardly. _He has some sort of foot fetish?_

“Do you...like this?” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy looked back up at him. He was red in the face, looking like he was feeling just as awkward as Jeremy.

“Um...no,” Jeremy answered.

Ryan dropped his foot, looking depressed.

“I-I’m trying,” He whispered, sounding a bit tearful, “I-I don’t know...h-how to...I don’t understand it.”

He dropped to his back, covering his face with both arms.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, “I don’t know how to please you this way!”

“Um...what?” Jeremy muttered, “What’s the-?”

He halted, looking down again.

“Oh, you don’t have a foot fetish,” he realized, “You think _I_ have one.”

Ryan dropped his arms to prop himself back up.

“Don’t you?” He prompted.

“No!” Jeremy assured him, “Definitely not!”

“Why the fuck do you keep staring at my feet?!” Ryan demanded.

“Because I keep thinking about those damn glass slippers!” Jeremy grumbled, feeling defensive.

They froze. 

“Y-you knew?” Ryan whispered, suddenly drawing his legs up, “How... how long did you know?”

He was folding in on himself, pink-faced and looking self-conscious.

“From...the office,” Jeremy muttered, “From the first time we met...I mean...your eyes. How could I not recognize such beautiful, striking eyes?”

Ryan’s face went fully red and he covered it with his hands. 

“Y-you knew the-the whole time?!” He wailed, “Th-that’s so embarrassing!”

Jeremy’s boner was making a return appearance as he looked at Ryan. Knees tucked together like he was trying to hide his panties from view. Red-faced as he hid behind his hands. _Shy._

“Fucking hell,” Jeremy groaned, “You’re so fucking adorable.”

Ryan’s head jerked up, his eyes going wide in surprise. His blush traveled down his neck and Jeremy needed him. 

“Take your shirt off,” he ordered, breathless.

Ryan hesitated a moment, hands curled in front of his mouth. Jeremy was going to snap and break something, probably Ryan’s ass. Ryan lowered his hands and tugged his shirt up over his head. Jeremy’s fingers traced the edge of the blush, past Ryan’s collarbones and Ryan shivered. Jeremy wanted to know how far he could make that blush travel.

“Lay back,” he directed gently.

Ryan slowly lowered himself to his back again, watching Jeremy closely. Jeremy’s fingers trailed down his torso, running over his many scars. He shivered as Jeremy’s fingers made it to his happy trail and hooked under the waistband of his panties. Jeremy gently pulled them down and Ryan’s cock sprang free, looking about as eager as Jeremy felt. 

Ryan lifted his hips a bit to allow him to get them down. Jeremy dropped them next to his discarded shirt and pushed Ryan’s thighs up. Ryan’s knees came together and his hands covered his face again as Jeremy noticed a plug in his ass.

“Wow, all night?” He teased, “What a good boy you’ve been. So patient.”

Ryan made a tiny embarrassed noise. Jeremy pulled lube from his jacket before dropping it to the floor. Ryan’s knees came back down and he peeked down to watch him pull off the rest of his clothes. Jeremy smirked at him. _So cute._ He crawled up onto the bed.

“Spread your legs for me now,” he coaxed.

Ryan’s hands stayed curled in front of his mouth as his legs parted. Jeremy gently tugged the plug from him and lubed himself up. Ryan’s thighs trembled as his cock pressed up against his asshole. Jeremy looked up, smoothing a hand down one thigh and pushed inside him as they made eye contact. Ryan whined as he slid into him.

“J-Jeremy!” He whimpered, “I-it hurts!”

“Yep.”

He pressed flush against Ryan whose whines got higher pitched. 

“J-Jeremy!” He cried, grabbing him around the neck to pull him closer, “M-make it st-stop!”

Jeremy shuddered and bit his tongue with his effort to stop himself from absolutely losing his mind. _Sadistic bastard made me limp for four days and he can’t take this? He wanted to make him take it._ Wanted to give as much as he’d taken. He put his arms around Ryan instead, rubbing circles on his shoulders.

“I got you, baby,” he murmured, kissing his neck, “Just relax for me, okay? Can you be a good boy and relax for me?”

Ryan nodded, sniffling a bit and Jeremy groaned, his dick pulsing inside him. _Fuck, so cute!_ Ryan’s body completely relaxed against him and he moaned. 

“Y-you f-feel g-ood?” He asked tearfully, “I-I’m doing g-good?”

Jeremy bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Y-es, y-you’re doin s-so good baby,” he groaned, strained, “F-uck, you’re a-amazing.”

Ryan shuddered. 

“R-really?” He pressed, sounding hopefully, “I-it’s my first t-ime, I-I dunno h-how to.”

Jeremy panted harshly in his ear.

“Ryan, I am going to fucking explode,” he hissed, “Because you feel so amazing and you’re so damn cute. I am shaking with how bad I want to destroy you.”

Ryan let out a howl of a moan, his back arching off the bed. 

“Jeremy, please do it!” He cried, “Des-destroy me! Please please please!”

Jeremy’s hips reared back and snapped forward. Ryan whined and clawed at his shoulders as he drove him into the bed. More howling moans poured from his mouth like the most beautiful symphony of pleasure Jeremy had ever heard. He got his hand between them to jerk him off, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to last very long. He bit Ryan’s neck as the man’s howling got higher pitched and he came with a harsh gasp. Jeremy was only a few seconds behind him, thanks to his squeezing body. 

He tipped to the side to collapse, keeping his hold on Ryan who was shivering and pressing close to him. He whispered reassurances as he rubbed circles over his shoulder blades. He brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead, pressing kisses there instead. It took longer than Jeremy expected for Ryan to come out of the daze. He was starting to worry he’d fucked up when Ryan finally spoke up.

“Are we really boyfriends?” He mumbled tiredly.

“I-if you wanna be,” Jeremy answered nervously.

“I do,” Ryan assured him around a yawn.

Jeremy smiled at Ryan’s sleepy eyes looking at him. Sleepy, happy, but sharp, alert. He was back among the living it seemed. Jeremy puffed out a sigh of relief and brushed his nose against Ryan’s. 

“Do you?” Ryan prompted.

“Duh,” Jeremy snorted, “Who would ever say no to someone so beautiful and amazing?”

“Ask me again when I manage it,” Ryan muttered tiredly against Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead again. This is about when my happiness is destroyed and all my hope is utterly crushed. He glanced up at the ceiling, almost expecting lightning to strike them down. 

“You’re overthinking again,” Ryan growled, not opening his eyes, “Stop that.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeremy teased, settling in.

He closed his eyes and drifted off. _Yeah, maybe this once I get to be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo, mark off “Ryan’s a butt-virgin”. 👌
> 
> Plot twist: everything’s happy and fluffy in the end. No gets hurt, everyone’s alive. Insane, I know. :D Thank you once again for joining me! May your path stay lit, little stars! ✨


End file.
